Night (ES)
}} |pastaffie = }} }} |kit = Unknown |loner =Night |early settler = Night |deputy =Night |brother = Unnamed tom |livebooks = Dawn of the Clans, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown }} Night is a black-and-white she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight takes Micah to a Gathering, she sees River Ripple lead his cats into the clearing, and Night is noted to be with him. :Later, when Micah and Moth Flight go to RiverClan to learn about herbs from Dappled Pelt, they spot a black she-cat downstream from them padding onto the shore. An orange she-cat passes beside her, dipping into the water and coming back out with a fish in her jaws. Her Clanmate gives a mrrow of approval, then they disappear among the reeds. :Later, as get closer to the camp, the same black she-cat blocks their path, eyeing the medicine cats suspiciously. She asks them what they are doing there, but Micah greets her cheerfully and explains that Dappled Pelt invited them to come and learn what she knows about healing. Farther along the trail, Dawn Mist calls to Night, telling her that she is to escort them to Dappled Pelt's den. Night narrows her eyes, noting that she still thinks it is a bad idea to let other Clan cats into their camp, but Dawn Mist argues that they are only medicine cats. Night snorts and turns her tail on them, and she huffs that they should follow her. Moth Flight and Micah follow her along the winding path. In the RiverClan camp, Dawn Mist tells her kits, who argue on who will fish, that they should go and play, as she is going to help Night show their guests to Dappled Pelt’s den. River Ripple, who sits in the shade of the reed wall, points out to the medicine cats where Dappled Pelt’s den is. Night flashes Moth Flight a look and growls that she hopes that she can hunt for herself, as she isn’t going to feed WindClan or SkyClan cats. River Ripple tells his Clanmate that it doesn’t matter what Clan they are from, as their hunger is no different, but Night snorts and walks away. Dawn Mist whispers to Moth Flight not to mind Night, as she enjoys being bad-tempered, and Drizzle agrees that yesterday, she had said that she was as dumb as a water vole. :As Dappled Pelt explains herbs to Moth Flight and Micah, they are interrupted as Night calls for help and skids down the slope into the den. Her eyes are wide with terror and she exclaims that they have to come, as she just pulled Drizzle from the river and she is not breathing. Dappled Pelt darts past her Clanmate, Moth Flight and Micah following. When they reach where Drizzle is, Dappled Pelt pumps the water out of Drizzle’s chest, and Pine Needle explains to Dawn Mist that Drizzle had wanted to catch her own fish but disappeared under the water. He adds that he called Night when she didn’t show up. River Ripple tells the young cat that he did well to fetch help, and though he says that he only called to Night, River Ripple tells him that it was the right thing to do. :That night, as Micah and Moth Flight rest in their nest, Moth Flight eyes Night, who is watching them warily from the other side of the clearing. In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''Thunder Rising :Night, although not by name, inquires if Ripple was a water rat, while she observes him from a fern clump tail-lengths away. It is noted that while she stares at him, stunned, her voice is amiable, and Ripple introduces himself, dipping his head. He asks if he could stay around, and Night, amused, explains that she wasn't part of any group, and the land was for cats who lived alone. She adds that he was welcome to stay, as long as he didn't steal prey from other cats. :Ripple asks why they hunted solo, and letting out a sympathetic purr, Night notes that although they usually hunted alone, it didn't mean they couldn't hunt with some other cat. She offers for him to join her hunt, and he would be introduced to her brother, so all three could hunt together. Ripple accepts, and Night adds that they could give him tips, and Ripple could show what he was capable of doing. Night then introduces herself, and asks what Ripple's name is. The Blazing Star :While staying at River Ripple's camp, Gray Wing watches Night and River Ripple scooping out fish onto the bank. Hurling out another fish from the water, the she-cat lets out a mrrow of laughter, excitedly saying that it was the biggest fish yet. River Ripple nudges her in a friendly way and says that that is nonsense, and he had caught one at least a mouse-length bigger than it. :Deciding that it is time for him to go home, Gray Wing suggests that River Ripple, Night, and Dew could come back with him, although River Ripple declines based on the fact that they are supposed to be isolating themselves from the deadly sickness. :At the battle against the rogue One Eye, Night, River Ripple, and Dew charge across the moor from the direction of the river. Post battle, Night is one of the cats who appear to be least injured, and so helps Gray Wing dig One Eye's grave. A Forest Divided :When Thunder and River Ripple bring Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow to Tall Shadow's camp after they travel from the mountains, Tall Shadow asks River Ripple if he accepted Dappled Pelt and Shattered Ice into his group, and the silver tom says he did, mentioning that Night and Dew have been teaching Dappled Pelt to swim. Path of Stars :When Lightning Tail complains to Violet and Thunder about Ember's uncooperativeness, Thunder changes the subject, and wonders how River Ripple is doing with his rogues. He is worried about the river cats, and thinks how they are a small group, consisting of only River Ripple, Night, Dappled Pelt, and Shattered Ice, and he frets that Dawn and Moss may betray them, hurting River Ripple and his cats. :During the Gathering to make the rogues a part of the groups, Thunder spots Night threading between the stems, followed by Shattered Ice and Dappled Pelt. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :Night becomes the deputy of RiverClan under Riverstar. When Thunderstar is trying select his new deputy at a Gathering, he looks around the clearing and spots Night, Gorse Fur, Sparrow Fur, and Sun Shadow, the other Clans' deputies. Thunderstar notes that she and the three others are entirely trusted by their Clan leaders and respected by their Clans. Shadowstar's Life : Character pixels Kin Members '''Brother:' :Unnamed tom: Living (As of Thunder Rising) Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Nacht (S5)fi:Yö (VU)ru:Ночьfr:Nuit Category:Females Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Minor characters Category:Rogues Category:River Ripple's cats Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Early Settlers Category:RiverClan cats Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Deputies Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters